Star Wars: Ahsoka Tano: The Journey Continues
by Steve993
Summary: Continuing on from where the previous film left off Ahsoka continues her role as a Rebel defender against the Empire. However she may have to gain more help if she is to continue this fight especially since she is being confronted by Vader himself who unknowingly to her is her master Anakin Skywalker. Will the truth break her? Can she continue the fight?


Star Wars:

Ahsoka Tano: The Journey Continues

By

Stephen Murphy

**Characters: **

**Ahsoka Tano: **Ahsoka is a young female Togrutan Jedi Knight and main protagonist of the film. She was born on the planet Shili and was raised in the Jedi Academy at a young age after being found on her home planet alone by Master Plo-Koon. After early Jedi training was complete she was promoted to the rank of Padawan by Master Yoda and was assigned to be the Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars. Her relationship with her Master grew and they were good allies and friends until she was framed for murder and betrayed by her friend and former Jedi Barriss Offee and because of the Council's mistrust in her she left feeling betrayed by the Council despite the protest of her master and the two departed on sad but mutual terms. Because she was no longer a Jedi she managed to evade destruction during Order 66 and met with old clone ally Captain Rex on Florrum which she had retired too after the war and watched the Jedi Knights once the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy that she once served fall. She and Rex were later forced to come out of retirement after they were attacked by Vader's forces led by Admiral Scar who was eventually defeated by her and Rex with help from a bounty hunter Freedom Fighter team which she has now taken leadership of as she continues to build on her rebel alliance in an effort to stop Vader not realising he is her old master. Ahsoka is described as having blue eyes and orange skin and wears a black outfit and wields two Lightsabers, a regular green one and a small green Shoto one.

**Captain Rex: **Rex was a well respected Clone Captain during the Clone Wars and served under Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano in which he formed a friendship with the Padawan. Rex is a loyal soldier and believes in honour and duty and is questionable to ones actions if he feels they are wrong. This was shown when Chancellor Palpatine executed Order 66 telling the Clones to eliminate their Jedi leaders. While all Clones including Rex's friend and fellow clone officer Commander Cody agreed Rex objected feeling it was disrespectful and felt it was an act of treason. Because of this Rex was deemed a traitor and was hunted by Anakin and his fellow Clone brothers when he refused to kill the Jedi in the temple and later exiled himself to Florrum discovering his old friend Ahsoka and they decided to stick together in case Anakin found either of them. He and Ahsoka were later forced to come out of retirement after they were attacked by Vader's forces led by Admiral Scar who they eventually defeated with help from a bounty hunter Freedom Fighter team, becoming Ahsoka's second in command as he helps her build on her rebel alliance to bring his former superior Anakin down for good knowing he is the Sith Lord Darth Vader but doesn't tell Ahsoka as he feels she wouldn't be able to handle the truth knowing what became of her Master and how he fell to the Dark Side. Rex is a well trained soldier always prepared for battle. He wears a traditional Clone uniform and wields two blaster pistols. Rex is a loyal soldier but will always stand up for what he thinks is right even if it means disobeying an order which ultimately lead to his exile and hunt from his former superior.

**Sugi: **Sugi is a female Zabrak who worked as a bounty hunter mercenary during the galactic conflict known as the Clone Wars. Sugi is the owner of the starship Halo and has grown strong through the years of hunting bounties, her equally strong sense of honour and duty guided her choices in her sometimes morally murky profession. She later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Sugi helped defeat along with her comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka. Sugi has a strong sense of honour and duty never willing to alter her loyalties once she accepted a job. She wields a EE-3 blaster carbine as her choice of weapon.

**Embo: **Embo is a male Kyuzo bounty hunter who operated during the Clone Wars and worked with Sugi. He wore a large-rimmed circular hat which could be thrown as a weapon or used as a shield against smalls arm and also uses a modified bowcaster as his weapon of choice. He is also very athletic, as he could jump very high in the air and cover large distances quickly. He was also recognised as one of the best bounty hunters during the Clone Wars. He later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do to Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Embo helped defeat along with his comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka.

**Seripas: **Seripas is a male bounty hunter who operated during the Clone Wars and worked with Sugi and Embo. He once wore a mechanical suit in order to make up for his small stature but it was destroyed during his mission to protect the village though Ahsoka helped him learn he didn't have to look tough to be tough. He later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do to Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Seripas helped defeat along with his comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka. He now utilises a small blaster pistol and a swoop speeder bike as his weapons in battle.

**Asajj Ventress: **Ventress was once a Dark Jedi working for Count Dooku and the Separatists during the Clone Wars. She loyally served Dooku during the Clone Wars and had frequent encounters with Anakin and Ahsoka forming a rivalry with the young Padawan. Eventually she was betrayed and escaped to her home planet Dathomir to enlist the help of her fellow Nightsisters to seek revenge against Dooku. After this attempt failed she returned to her planet until it came under attack by Separatist forces led by the droid commander General Grievous who came to destroy her and the Nightsisters under Dooku's orders out of revenge for her betrayal and they mostly succeeded, killing all the Nightsisters except Ventress and the head of the Nightsisters Mother Talzin. With the death of her sisters Ventress left her planet to find a new purpose in life and eventually did becoming a bounty hunter for hire and remained so throughout her years and reformed from her evil ways and had one more encounter with Ahsoka and Anakin on more mutual terms before the war ended. She later became a member of a team of Freedom Fighters originally led by Plo-Koon which is now led by Ahsoka do Koon's death at the hands of Admiral Scar who Ventress helped defeat along with her comrades and now loyally serves Ahsoka. Ventress is a very powerful warrior skilled in the Force and with a lightsaber, wielding twin curved-lightsabers as her choice of weapon.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Kihach is a Rodian born on the planet Rodia and was a Jedi Master. He loyally served the Jedi council including in the time of the Clone Wars. He met Ahsoka before during the war along with Anakin before he became Vader and was proud to serve alongside both seeing potential in Ahsoka in the future. When Order 66 was initiated he quickly escaped capture and has since been one of the many Jedi on the run. He later discovered a group of young Jedi Ahsoka once knew and began training them. Ahsoka is told to seek him out by the force ghost of Plo-Koon for further training which he agrees too and learns she fought and helped stop his former Republic officer Admiral Scar from causing more havoc throughout the galaxy. He also once encountered Cad Bane who he vows to find and bring to justice as he killed his apprentice during one of Vader's attempts to kill him. Sanjuro is wise and understanding and a powerful Jedi being skilled in the force and lightsaber combat. He wears a brown Jedi robe and wields a blue lightsaber and a double-bladed green lightsaber.

**Young Jedi (Petro, Katooni, Zatt, Ganodi, Byph, Gungi): **Petro, a human, Katooni, a Tholothian, Byph, an Ithorian, Ganodi, a Rodian, Zatt, a Nautolan and Gungi a Wookiee were a group of Jedi initiates during the Clone Wars. They once served alongside Ahsoka who helped guide them during the Gathering, the rite of passage in becoming a Jedi. They proved themselves as valiant Jedi by rescuing Ahsoka from Hondo and his pirates and helped face off General Grievous. They stuck together throughout the years being close friends and remained as such once Order 66 was initiated. They were later discovered by Master Sanjuro and became his students. They are reunited with Ahsoka after she discovers them along with Sanjuro and are glad to see and serve alongside her again. They have become skilled over the years and from their further training from Sanjuro. Petro wields a blue lightsaber as does Katooni, Gungi and Byph while Ganodi and Zatt wield green lightsabers.

**Lux Bonteri: **Lux is a male senator and freedom fighter from Onderon who was active during the Clone Wars and Ahsoka's love interest in the film. He and his family were once loyal to the Separatists but after his mother was killed by Dooku Lux betrayed the Separatists and vowed revenge. After joining a terrorist group named Death Watch in an attempt of revenge on the Separatists Lux abandoned his quest of revenge and returned to his home planet Onderon and became senator of his planet taking his mother's former position. He later helped free his home planet from the Separatists and made a promise that he would help bring Onderon back to the Republic now supporting the side he was once against. During all these encounters he met Ahsoka who he fostered a friendship with that later developed into stronger feelings. He meets with Ahsoka again after she comes to his planet looking for aid which he agrees to and the two rekindle their relationship and helps her face off against Vader. He has since become Prime Minister of his planet after his planet abandoned the idea of kings. Lux wields two twin blaster pistols as his choice of weaponry and also holds a cane that doubles as a sword, given to him by the previous king before his death.

**Saw Gerrera: **Saw is a male rebel fighter from Onderon who was active during the Clone Wars. He helped free his home planet from the Separatists and later became a high ranking officer in its military. He was at odds with Lux during their time on the battlefield but eventually came to respect him and has since been loyal to him as a friend after Lux was there to support him when he grieved for his sister Steela who died during the battle to free their planet and who Lux harboured romantic feelings for. He is present when Ahsoka arrives on his planet being happy to see her again and helps Ahsoka face off against Vader. He wields a DC-155 blaster pistol.

**Sarah: **Sarah is a young Twi'lek girl who was a slave along with her parents and later orphaned and left alone after her parents were killed by Storm Troopers. She later is found by Ahsoka and tags along with her and later becomes a parental figure to her becoming like a mother to her. She is an innocent but also tough girl and very quiet girl trying to survive in the Empire's cruel corrupt world.

**Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker: **Darth Vader is the Dark Lord of the Sith and main antagonist of the film. He was once Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force and was Ahsoka's master. He eventually fell under the influence of the Chancellor Palpatine revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the Clone Wars and a Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious and turned to the Dark Side of the force in hopes of saving the life of his secret wife Padme Amidala who was on the verge of dying. After a duel on the planet Mustafar with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi he was badly burned and required a life support suit in order to survive. With the rise of the Galactic Empire, the death of his wife, his near death experience and end of the Jedi Order Anakin had now become more machine than man and the very opposite at what he was destined to destroy becoming one of the most feared beings throughout the galaxy. He eventually learned his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano and his former Clone Officer ally Captain Rex were alive and tasked one his greatest admirals Admiral Scar in killing them but he failed. Now Vader must take action himself knowing he'll eventually have to confront his former apprentice. Vader wields great Force power and wields a red Lightsaber.

**Cad Bane: **Bane is a Duros male bounty hunter from the planet Duro who earned a reputation as the galaxy's best, deadliest and most fearsome mercenary during the Clone Wars. He was employed by many throughout the Clone Wars including the Separatists and had many encounters with Ahsoka and Anakin. He is hired by Vader to help him track down and kill Ahsoka. Bane is cruel and merciless and will take on any job for the right price. Bane wears a Nashtah-hide tunic with a heavy cloak and a wide-brimmed hat. Bane has an arsenal of weaponry at his disposal including a pair of personalized BlastTech LL-30 blaster pistols.

**Aurra Sing: **Aurra was once a Jedi but eventually left the order and became a bounty hunter and earned a reputation during the Clone Wars. She was employed by many throughout the Clone Wars and had encounters with Ahsoka. She is hired by Vader along with Cad Bane to help him track down and kill Ahsoka. Aurra is cruel and merciless and cares only for herself and a profit. She possesses an arsenal of weaponry including a pair of blaster pistols and a lightsaber that she still has from her time as a Jedi.

(The film opens with opening credits. After the credits we see slaves being placed in a ship by Storm Troopers)

**Storm Trooper: **Come along we ain't got all day.

(The slaves move in)

**Storm Trooper: **How long more till we can leave?

**Storm Trooper: **Not long more just a few more. Why do you ask?

**Storm Trooper: **No it's just that former Jedi who built her own rebel force could be anywhere.

**Storm Trooper: **Right. Well I ain't afraid of no Jedi.

**Storm Trooper: **She took down Admiral Scar and his forces. He was one of Vader's best. If she could take him down what chance do we have?

**Storm Trooper: **You're just being paranoid.

(A slave family arrives as the troopers check them off)

**Storm Trooper: **You're clear go on inside.

**Mother: **Please. Don't do this.

**Storm Trooper: **Don't cause any trouble ma'am.

**Father: **If you could at least let our daughter go and take us.

**Storm Trooper: **Can't do that.

(The trooper grabs their daughter to take her away as she struggles to get away)

**Sarah: **Mommy! Daddy!

(The mother and father run for their child but the other trooper shoots the father and mother in the chest killing them both instantly, their bodies falling to the ground as the girl watches in horror as the trooper shoves the girl into the shuttle. Another figure steps up as the trooper checks her off)

**Storm Trooper: **You're clear. If you don't want to end up like them I just you move along miss.

(The woman doesn't say anything)

**Storm Trooper: **Move along miss don't make me have to shoot you too.

(The woman still doesn't say anything)

**Storm Trooper: **Why do they always have to struggle?

(The trooper pulls off the hood of the person revealing Ahsoka)

**Storm Trooper: **It's the Jedi!

(Ahsoka forces pushes the trooper breaking his hold of her. She ignites her lightsabers and quickly cuts him down)

**Storm Trooper: **There's a Jedi here shoot to kill...

(Suddenly the Storm Trooper is shot in the head killing him instantly as Ahsoka looks up seeing Sugi manning a sniper rifle. More troopers arrive out of the ship but Ahsoka quickly cuts them down. One more is about to shoot her but is then shot in the head by Rex. Ahsoka enters the ship and frees the prisoners as they run out in freedom)

**Civilian: **Hail the Tano Alliance!

(The people cheer for their success. The little girl from earlier watches them as Ahsoka and her team prepare to head off)

**Captain Rex: **Where to next kid?

**Ahsoka: **Back to base.

**Sarah: **Excuse me.

(Ahsoka looks down and sees the girl)

**Sarah: **Are you leaving?

**Ahsoka: **Afraid so. We came to rescue you and now you're free. We can't stay because other planets and people need our help.

**Sarah: **It's just my family was just killed. And... I'm all alone.

(Sarah cries as Ahsoka comforts her)

**Ahsoka: **Tell you what you can come with us. We'll look after you.

**Captain Rex: **What?

**Sarah: **Thank you.

**Ahsoka: **Take her inside and start up the ship.

(Everyone except Ahsoka and Rex enters the ship)

**Captain Rex: **I don't know kid are we really gonna keep her safe from the Empire?

**Ahsoka: **It's only until we can find a better place for her to live and a family willing to take her.

**Captain Rex: **Whatever you say kid.

(Ahsoka and Rex enter the ship and it takes off. Cut to space as we see Vader's Star Destroyer. We then see Vader looking out the window as an Imperial officer arrives to speak with him)

**Officer: **Sir!

(Vader turns around to speak with him)

**Darth Vader: **Speak.

**Officer: **We've got a track on the base of the rebels.

**Darth Vader: **Excellent. Jump to hyperspace.

**Officer: **Yes sir.

(The officer walks off as Vader is left alone. Vader's Star Destroyer jumps to hyperspace. Cut to another planet as Ahsoka's team has arrived back at their base)

**Sugi: **What do you suggest be our next move?

**Ahsoka: **Embo you're the information expert you got any idea where the Empire is gonna strike next?

**Embo: **Not at this moment.

**Ahsoka: **Well we can't do anything until we have a lead.

**Sarah: **What about me Ahsoka?

**Ahsoka: **Rex kindly take Sarah to her room.

**Captain Rex: **Right.

(Rex takes Sarah away off to her room)

**Ahsoka: **I'm gonna go scout the area. I'll be back later.

(Ahsoka leaves the base. Cut to a room where Rex is tucking Sarah into bed)

**Captain Rex: **Rest easy kid. You had a bad day. And I'm sorry for your loss.

**Sarah: **They did what they could to protect me. It's the price of being a slave.

**Captain Rex: **How long were you slave?

**Sarah: **Since the beginning of my life.

**Captain Rex: **Well you're safe with us. I'll see you later kid.

(Rex leaves Sarah's room as she falls asleep. Cut to outside where we see Ahsoka scouting the area. She then puts away her binoculars)

**Ahsoka: **Nothing. Better head back.

(Ahsoka begins to walk off but she then hears a voice)

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **Ahsoka... Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka turns around and sees the force ghost of Plo-Koon standing in front of her)

**Ahsoka: **Master Plo?

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **You will go to the Mossak system. There you will learn from Master Sanjuro. A powerful Rodian Jedi Master. Find him. It is now time to continue your Jedi training from where you left off with me.

**Ahsoka: **I will Master Plo.

(The force ghost of Plo-Koon fades away as Ahsoka begins to walk away. She is then shot at by a sniper from above. She quickly blocks the trooper's attacks and uses the force to pull him off the ledge he is on to his death as she contacts the base)

**Ahsoka: **Rex do you read the Empire have arrived!

**Captain Rex (On comlink): **What?

**Ahsoka: **A sniper just tried to kill me I'm on my way back now.

**Captain Rex (On comlink): **I'll mobilise the forces.

(Ahsoka hangs up and runs off back to base. Cut to the Ahsoka's base as Vader's ship has arrived as Vader steps out of his ship with his forces. Ahsoka's forces arrive out to attack them and a battle begins with many being killed as Vader walks into the base with a squadron of troopers. Rex quickly guns a few of the troopers down as does Sugi and Embo as Seripas jumps on a few. Ventress beats up a few cutting up their blasters. Rex guns down a trooper as he stands face to face with Vader)

**Darth Vader: **Former Captain Rex. It's been too long.

(Rex quickly shoots at Vader who blocks his blasts with his lightsaber and then force pushes Rex into a wall. He then walks through the base. He enters the room where Sarah is and stands over her. She awakens and screams at the sight of him. Rex hears this and gets up running through the halls and then enters the room. Vader turns around and force pushes him into the wall as Sarah escapes out the door. Vader force chokes Rex and ignites his lightsaber)

**Darth Vader: **I've been looking for you Rex. We meet again at last you traitor.

**Captain Rex (Being choked): **You went mad! You betrayed everything you stood for!

**Darth Vader: **You should have never left. You could have served me well much like you did during the Clone Wars. Now you will pay the price for your lack of vision.

(Vader force pulls Rex towards him and impales him on his lightsaber. He then deactivates it and Rex falls to the ground against the wall, barely breathing and almost dead)

**Darth Vader: **It was an honour serving with you former Captain. Farewell.

(Vader walks off leaving the almost dead Rex laying against the wall. Cut to Ahsoka arriving at the base. She quickly cuts down troopers helping her forces as she enters the base and sees the others and helps them defeat the remaining troopers)

**Ahsoka: **Sugi get everyone out of here.

**Sugi: **Right. Some have already escaped but most have fallen.

(Ahsoka sighs)

**Ahsoka: **Just get everyone out of here.

(Ahsoka looks over to Sarah who looks at her frightened)

**Ahsoka: **Look after her.

**Sugi: **Right.

(Sugi prepares to leave with everyone)

**Ahsoka: **Sugi!

(Everyone runs off to the ship as Sugi turns around to Ahsoka)

**Ahsoka: **Where's Rex?

**Sugi: **He went to confront Vader.

**Ahsoka: **Right. Now go.

(Sugi runs off as Ahsoka runs in another direction. Cut to Vader meeting with a trooper)

**Storm Trooper: **Sir the base has been successfully overrun. The forces are either fleeing or have been killed.

**Darth Vader: **Excellent

(Vader stands silent)

**Storm Trooper: **Sir?

**Darth Vader: **I sense a presence. A presence I haven't felt since... my old apprentice. She is here. Do not leave until you've wiped everyone in this base out.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes sir.

(The trooper runs off as Vader walks off in another direction. Cut to Ahsoka running through a hallway as she sees Rex laying on the floor and quickly runs over and kneels down tending to him)

**Captain Rex (Dying): **I'm sorry, kid. He overpowered me.

**Ahsoka: **Just stay awake. Eyes on me.

**Captain Rex (Dying): **No. I'm clocked out here.

**Ahsoka: **Not an option Captain.

**Captain Rex (Dying): **It's okay, kid. This is what I was born to do and it was an honour to serve by your side...

(Rex looks away and sighs his last breath, succumbing and dying from him his wounds. Ahsoka looks on grimly at Rex. Vader arrives)

**Darth Vader: **Your emotions betray you Jedi. They make you weak.

(Ahsoka clenches her fist and gets up confronting Vader)

**Ahsoka: **What would you know about emotions and caring for others you murderer?!

**Darth Vader: **More then you realise young Jedi. Join me and there would be no need for further conflict. You and I are very much alike.

**Ahsoka: **I'm nothing like you.

(Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers and attacks Vader who blocks her attack with his lightsaber. He then manages to knock her back and force push her away into a wall, causing her to fall to the ground allowing him to escape. She quickly gets up taking Rex's body with her running another way. She eventually arrives at the ship the way she took being a shortcut as Ventress yells out to her)

**Ventress: **Come on!

(She enters the ship as it takes off leaving the planet, Vader and his forces arriving too late to stop them from leaving)

**Darth Vader: **Burn this place.

**Storm Trooper: **Yes sir.

(The troopers set the base ablaze as they then enter the ship with Vader as it flies off leaving the planet. Cut back to space to the inside of Ahsoka's ship as everyone is gathered around the dead body of Captain Rex. Sugi puts her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder)

**Sugi: **I'm sorry Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka: **It's okay. It was what he was born to do and he died a hero.

(Everyone puts their heads down in silence as Sarah cries into Ventresse's legs as she comforts the girl)

**Ahsoka: **Embo place the body in the back room for now. Be careful with him.

**Embo: **Right.

(Embo takes Rex's body and goes into the back with it)

**Sugi: **Are you alright?

**Ahsoka: **I'll be fine.

**Ventress: **So where too now?

**Ahsoka: **To Mossak.

**Sugi: **Why there?

**Ahsoka: **I have to go there and complete my Jedi training. Master Plo appeared to me as a ghost and said so.

(Sugi looks at Ahsoka)

**Sugi: **Very well. Preparing to jump to hyperspace.

(Ahsoka's ship jumps to hyperspace taking off. Cut back to space as we see Vader's Star Destroyer as he speaks to an officer)

**Darth Vader: **Have you tracked their location?

**Officer: **We can't sir. We've lost their signal and it would take...

(Suddenly the officer is force choked by Vader)

**Darth Vader: **You have failed me for the last time officer.

(Vader clenches his fist as the officer falls to the ground and dies from his neck being broken. Another officer enters)

**Officer: **Sir an incoming transmission from The Emperor.

**Darth Vader: **Send it to my quarters.

**Officer: **Yes sir.

(Vader walks off into his room and kneels before a hologram of The Emperor)

**Darth Vader: **What is thy bidding my master?

**Emperor Palpatine (Hologram): **There is a great disturbance in the Force. The former Padawan of Skywalker has become too powerful and will become even more powerful. I have foreseen it.

**Darth Vader: **We have been tracking her but she escaped us. Rest assured she will be captured and will join us.

**Emperor Palpatine (Hologram): **No she must be eliminated.

**Darth Vader: **But if she could be turned she could be a valuable ally.

**Emperor Palpatine (Hologram): **No. She is the last part of your past that must be eliminated. The dark side of the force has given me visions of another who will join us.

**Darth Vader: **Who is it?

**Emperor Palpatine (Hologram): **I cannot see for now. Now destroy her Lord Vader. You knew you would one day have to do this.

(Vader remains silent. He then speaks)

**Darth Vader: **Yes master. I shall do as you command.

(The hologram of the Emperor fades away as Vader stands up and remains silent. He looks at his hand and then clenches his fist and walks away. Cut to space as Ahsoka's ship arrives at Mossak)

**Sugi: **Here we are.

**Ahsoka: **Land us then.

(Cut to the planet Mossak as Sugi lands the ship on the planet. Everyone steps outside of the ship and onto the planet)

**Ventress: **So where do you suppose we start looking?

**Ahsoka: **I'm not sure.

(Meanwhile we see people watching Ahsoka and the others)

**Ahsoka: **We must also be cautious. While a Jedi Master resides here he's no doubt not the only thing here.

(Suddenly we see shadows of people behind everyone)

**Ahsoka: **Arm yourselves.

(Ahsoka ignites her lightsaber and points them at someone who unveils their hood revealing a Rodian who also has a lightsaber ignited while the others point their guns at her, Ventress her lightsabers)

**Ganodi: **Who are you Togrutan? Speak your name.

(A human, Tholothian, Ithorian, Nautolan and a Wookiee step up alongside the Rodian. Ahsoka deactivates her lightsabers)

**Ahsoka: **Lower your weapons.

(Everyone lowers their weapons as the Jedi knights lower their lightsabers and deactivate them)

**Ahsoka: **You are Jedi correct?

**Ganodi: **Yes one of the few last survivors after the great purge. We were training in the Temple with Master Sinube when a squad of Clones under the orders of someone named Darth Vader broke in and attacked. Master Sinube told us to run and we did.

**Ahsoka: **Did he make it out okay?

(Ganodi looks down in sadness)

**Ganodi: **No. We then escaped to a ship and fled from planet to planet eventually landing here and then were found by Master Sanjuro. He teaches us now. We've all grown to the rank of Jedi Knights.

**Ahsoka: **I was told to seek out Master Sanjuro to continue my Jedi training. Can you take me to him?

**Ganodi: **Yeah we'll take you there.

(Suddenly Zatt steps up with a data pad)

**Zatt: **Don't mean to interrupt but my data pad says nightfall is coming and there may be heavy rainfall. I suggest we return to Master Sanjuro as quickly as possible for shelter.

**Ganodi: **Right.

(Ahsoka and the others follow the Jedi knights. They eventually arrive at a home and enter inside)

**Katooni: **Master Sanjuro! We're home and we brought guests.

**Petro: **Are you sure he's gonna approve bringing someone here? He said we have to be cautious.

**Ahsoka: **I am a Jedi. Just like you guys. You can trust me. By the way what are your names?

**Petro: **I'm Petro.

**Katooni: **Katooni.

**Zatt: **Zatt. That's Byph and Gungi.

(Points to Byph and Gungi)

**Ganodi: **And I'm Ganodi. I lead our group.

(Ahsoka smiles recognising these people)

**Ahsoka: **And how did you become the leader of your group Ganodi?

**Ganodi: **Master Sanjuro put us through a test of strength, emotion and courage testing everything that is importance and what binds us in the Force. While we are all strong I proved to come out on top in the end and I have led my group since.

(A Rodian Jedi Master steps out)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Hello my students. Why have you brought outsiders to our home?

**Ahsoka: **We bring no harm Master Sanjuro. I am a Jedi like your students.

(Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers showing him she is a Jedi. She then deactivates them)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **I see. What is your name Jedi?

**Ahsoka: **Ahsoka Tano master.

(The Jedi look over at Ahsoka)

**Katooni: **Ahsoka?

**Ahsoka: **Hey guys. Been awhile hasn't it?

**Petro: **Yeah.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **I see you know my students?

**Ahsoka: **Yeah but it's a tale that would take awhile to tell now. Maybe some other time.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Why have you come to me young Tano?

**Ahsoka: **The spirit of Master Plo-Koon told me to seek you out and continue my Jedi training from where he left off teaching before his unfortunate death.

(Ahsoka bows before Sanjuro)

**Ahsoka: **I am at your service master.

(Sanjuro turns away and speaks to a voice in his head)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **She seems to have her heart in the right place. But her emotions feel clouded. She feels afraid but also confident. I don't know.

**Plo-Koon (Voice): **Be mindful Master. She is a brave and noble Jedi. A great student and an even better friend.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Very well.

**Ahsoka: **Master?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **After some consideration I will train you Ahsoka.

**Ahsoka: **Thank you.

(Ahsoka rises to her feet)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **I believe you and I served alongside each other during the Clone Wars.

**Ahsoka: **That's right. Your commander was Admiral Scar.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Yes. He never did trust me despite I was supposed to be his Jedi general ally. He then became more of a ruthless tyrant as he gained more power and began spreading his reign of terror throughout the galaxy. I always wondered if we'd ever meet again. If we did I'd be ready.

**Ahsoka: **You don't have to worry about him master. His reign of terror is over thanks to me and my team. I was originally in hiding with a former Clone Captain who betrayed the Empire but once Scar discovered us we were forced to come out of hiding and once we stopped him we have since been freeing worlds as a rebellion.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You are indeed a valiant heroic warrior Ahsoka. A true Jedi.

**Ahsoka: **Thank you.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Now get some rest. Your training begins tomorrow. Don't worry there's room for all of you.

**Sugi: **Thank you Master Jedi. We appreciate this.

(Cut to Ahsoka tucking Sarah into bed)

**Ahsoka: **There you are. You okay?

**Sarah: **I guess. I can't believe my life changed so quickly. One minute I was a slave doomed to serve the Empire. The next my parents were murdered in front of me. Then I joined you guys. And Rex died to protect me. It's my fault he's dead.

**Ahsoka: **It's not your fault Sarah. He did what he thought was the right thing.

**Sarah: **I shouldn't be here. I don't know what I was thinking running up to you guys. A warzone is no place for a useless kid like me.

**Ahsoka: **No Sarah you're not worthless. You may have a part to play yet in this battle. I'm glad to have met and found you. Now get some rest. Goodnight.

(Ahsoka leaves Sarah's room turning the light off on the way out. She then enters Master Sanjuro's room where he is meditating)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You should have knocked first and be asleep. As I said you have a big day tomorrow as it's your first day under my guidance.

**Ahsoka: **Sorry master I just wanted to ask something.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Yes?

**Ahsoka: **Did I make the right choice in rescuing Sarah?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Of course. You did the right thing Ahsoka in rescuing her. She needed your help. Besides I sense she has great potential to help you in the future.

**Ahsoka: **Do you mean she is a Jedi?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **No but she has great courage and heart and would be a valuable ally for you and your team with proper combat training.

**Ahsoka: **Right. Just have to make sure she's kept out of harm's way. Also besides when we met in the Clone Wars how well did you know my master?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Anakin was a brave and noble warrior and a great friend. He would have been proud of the Jedi you've become.

**Ahsoka: **Thank you master.

(Ahsoka leaves Sanjuro's room. Cut back to space as we see Vader's Star Destroyer. We see officers at their computers working when one notices two bounty hunters with Vader)

**Officer: **Bounty Hunters? We don't need their scum.

(Aurra looks over at the officer and gives a smirk)

**Darth Vader: **I have called you here for a reason. You and your partner are two of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy. You are the exact help I need in finding my latest target.

**Cad Bane: **Who's the hit?

**Darth Vader: **A former Jedi named Ahsoka Tano.

**Aurra: **Ugh. That brat is still running around?

**Darth Vader: **Yes. You must find her and lead her to me. I will take care of her myself.

**Cad Bane: **Where do you suggest we look?

**Darth Vader: **She and her team have been going around planets freeing the slaves my troopers have captured and killing those troopers in the process. We shall lead them into a trap by sending a false transmission to lead them to a planet but you shall ambush them.

**Cad Bane: **Sounds like the kind of plan they wouldn't fall for but what choice do we have.

**Darth Vader: **Remember she is my responsibility. No disintegrations.

**Cad Bane: **Sure, sure. As long as my partner and I get paid it makes no difference to me.

(Bane and Aurra leave the bridge as Vader looks out the window. Cut back to Mossak as dawn has broken as Ahsoka prepares to leave with Sanjuro to head out into the wilderness and train in peace)

**Ahsoka: **We'll be back later. If you need anything or if something happens I have my comlink on me.

**Sugi: **Right.

**Petro: **What about us Master?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Stay here. For now your training is on hold. You all have enough strength and skill to fight but Ahsoka needs more training. We will return.

(Ahsoka and Sanjuro head off together as the others stay at the house. Cut to an area on the outskirts of the planet where Ahsoka is standing on her head concentrating as Sanjuro teaches her to levitate objects in front of her)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **The Force is your ally and it is a powerful one. Life creates it, makes it grow. It's energy surrounds us and binds us. You must feel the Force around you here. Between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere. Even between land and these objects.

(Ahsoka levitates the objects in front of her as they float to another area and she sets them down carefully)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Excellent. Now get to your feet.

(Ahsoka jumps and flips and lands on her feet)

**Ahsoka: **What's next?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You must not rush into things too quickly. You can achieve your goals through time and patience rather than rushing in to quickly without thinking.

**Ahsoka: **Right sorry.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Come with me.

(Sanjuro and Ahsoka walk off. Cut to the house where everyone is waiting around)

**Embo: **I feel terrible sitting here.

**Sugi: **Ahsoka said we are to stay here. Her Jedi training is very important and it's best we don't interfere.

**Ganodi: **Even then what could we do. Nobody has since contacted you for help.

(Seripas runs out of the ship)

**Seripas: **Sugi incoming transmission. People need our assistance.

(Cut to everyone in the ship as the transmission has finished)

**Sugi: **Well they need our help so it's our job to help them.

**Ventress: **It seems to strange. It didn't feel right and it seems to be too far out of a region in the galaxy for the Empire to attack. It could be a trap.

**Sugi: **And if it isn't we risk more people falling and be crushed under the Empire. Seripas start up the ship.

**Petro: **Let's go then.

**Sugi: **No. You could risk yourselves being hurt or found by the Empire.

**Katooni: **We aren't kids anymore we can handle ourselves. Besides we were gonna have to encounter them at some point.

**Sugi: **I guess.

(Everyone enters the ship and it flies off leaving the planet. Cut back to Ahsoka and Sanjuro as she is jumping through the trees in the forest with Sanjuro jumping alongside her)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Remember a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them. Stay focused and on task at hand. Be patient and mindful of your feelings. We may stop.

(Ahsoka jumps down onto the ground along with Sanjuro)

**Ahsoka: **My allies have contacted me saying they've left the planet to help another planet in danger.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Very well. Until your training is complete you will not be able to face Vader. With my guidance you shall be able to gather the strength needed to confront him.

**Ahsoka: **Yes master.

(Cut to space as we see Ahsoka's team in their ship flying through space. Bane's ship is watching them from afar)

**Cad Bane: **There they are.

**Aurra: **How can you be sure?

**Cad Bane: **Nobody else would come out this far in the galaxy. Prepare to fire.

(Cut back to Ahsoka's team in their ship)

**Sugi: **We're here. That's the planet over there.

(Sugi sees the planet and prepares to head towards it but suddenly Bane's ship appears behind them)

**Cad Bane: **Let the games begin.

(Bane's ship fires on Sugi and the ship shakes as everyone falls from the shake as Sugi regains herself)

**Katooni: **What was that?

**Seripas: **Someone's trying to kill us.

**Sugi: **It was a trap.

(Suddenly Bane's ship appears in front of Sugi and the other's ship as he fires on it damaging it some more as it flies away and Bane pursues)

**Sugi: **Man the weapons! Let's show these murderers what we're made of.

(Petro mans a gun as does Ventress and they fire on Bane's ship hitting him directly)

**Petro: **I got him! I got him!

**Ventress: **Right. Don't get cocky kid.

(Cut back to Bane's ship as he and Aurra regain themselves)

**Cad Bane: **Damage report Aurra?

**Aurra: **Hit us pretty bad. Engines are damaged.

**Cad Bane: **They really have no idea who they are dealing with. Keep them busy.

(Bane gets of his chair and enters the back room. He walks over to a droid on a table that is deactivated. He then activates it and it comes alive and gets off the table)

**Todo-360: **Oh master Bane. How might I be at service?

**Cad Bane: **Cut all the pleasantries Todo I need you to go out and repair the engines.

**Todo-360: **What's wrong with your engines?

**Cad Bane: **Look out the window.

(Todo hovers over to the window and sees the ship)

**Todo-360: **You expect me to go out there and get myself killed?

**Cad Bane: **Yes it's what I pay you for after all.

**Todo-360: **You don't pay me at all.

**Cad Bane: **Do your job or I will personally throw you through that window to get you out there if I have too!

**Todo-360: **Okay! Okay! Man you have issues.

(Todo opens up the bottom of the ship and flies out as it closes up. He then begins repairing the engines of the ship and finishes doing so)

**Todo-360: **There.

(Todo flies off. Cut back to Sugi's ship as Seripas is receiving a transmission)

**Seripas: **We're receiving a message from the enemy ship.

**Sugi: **Onscreen.

(Bane appears on the screen of Sugi's ship as he smiles, Aurra joining him)

**Sugi: **Bane...

**Cad Bane: **Good day Sugi it's nice to see you again but you look tired.

**Sugi: **You don't look any better.

**Cad Bane: **Agh. Tell us where Tano is.

**Sugi: **She isn't here. You're wasting time trying to attack us because you won't find her.

**Cad Bane: **Very well then. If that's how you want to play the game fine. We'll play the hard way.

(Bane gives a smirk and ends his transmission as Aurra mans a cannon and fires torpedoes at Sugi's ship which dodges the attack but the ship is sent flying back by the explosion)

**Sugi: **Damage report Ventress.

**Ventress: **Systems are failing. We're pretty badly hit.

**Zatt: **So what do we do?

**Sugi: **I've got an idea.

(Cut to Todo who places a tracker on Sugi's ship)

**Todo-360: **And he says I'm useless. I don't get it.

(Suddenly the ships engines roar as Todo is sent flying back by the power they give off as he screams )

**Todo-360: **What did I ever do to deserve this?

(Cut back to Sugi's ship as Embo prepares to fire the missiles back)

**Sugi: **Embo now!

(Embo redirects the missiles as they fire back at Bane's ship as we cut back to his ship)

**Cad Bane: **What's going on?!

**Aurra: **The missiles have been overridden and directed back at us.

**Cad Bane: **Then direct them back.

**Aurra: **I can't.

**Cad Bane: **Why can't you?!

**Aurra: **I can't override the signal.

**Cad Bane: **Then get the ship out of here now!

(Todo enters holding his head)

**Todo-360: **Well I hope your having better luck then I have because I just went through something I'd rather not repeat. By the way are those our missiles coming back towards us?!

**Cad Bane: **We'll assign blame to you later! Aurra get us of here.

(Aurra pulls the ship away and flies off avoiding the missiles as they explode missing them)

**Sugi: **Punch it Seripas.

(Seripas presses a button as Sugi's ship jumps to hyperspace, escaping Bane's grasp)

**Cad Bane: **I will make them pay.

**Aurra: **Don't worry. We'll get them.

(Aurra seductively touches Bane's face and kisses his cheek. Bane brushes her off and gets out of his seat)

**Cad Bane: **Now we have to find them all over again.

(We see Todo at a computer as he tracks the signal of Sugi's ship)

**Todo-360: **Oh Bane I tracked the signal of the ship thanks to the tracker I placed on their ship! You're better than me Todo! I know!

**Cad Bane: **What?

**Todo-360: **You do the complaining I do the work. If you still want the money Vader is giving you and not your head and hat on stick I suggest you follow that signal immediately.

**Cad Bane: **Fine. Aurra follow the signal and make the jump to hyperspace now.

**Aurra: **Got it.

(Bane's ship takes off in the direction Sugi's went. Cut back to Mossak as we see Ahsoka meditating with Sanjuro)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You must concentrate. Connect with your Force. Then you shall see things.

**Ahsoka: **What will I see?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Many things. Close your eyes. Concentrate. What do you see?

(Ahsoka closes her eyes and concentrates)

**Ahsoka: **I see my friends. They are in danger.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **You are seeing their future.

**Ahsoka: **Is there any hope for them?

**Kihach Sanjuro: **My vision is clouded I cannot say or see.

**Ahsoka: **I have to go after them.

(Ahsoka gets up and prepares to walk off)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **No Ahsoka. You have to complete your training. You're aren't ready for Vader and the dangers he'll bring upon you.

**Ahsoka: **It's a risk I'm willing to take to save my friends. I was told as a Jedi to keep the peace which means helping others when they are in danger and that's what I'm gonna do. Don't worry Master I will return. I promise.

(Suddenly the force-ghost of Plo-Koon appears next to Sanjuro)

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **If you are to face Vader Ahsoka you will have to do it alone. I cannot interfere.

**Ahsoka: **I promise you, both of you I will return.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Perhaps you are right Ahsoka. Go and save your friends. Remember that fear and aggression are the tools of the dark side and you must not give into them. Do not underestimate the powers of Vader for he could use the tools of the dark side to his advantage against you.

**Ahsoka: **I won't master Sanjuro. I promise I will not fail.

(Ahsoka runs off as Sanjuro sighs)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **She has a noble heart but is too quick and reckless like her master.

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **Do not underestimate her. She has shown great strength in her time as a Jedi. She is our only hope. She must succeed.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **But can she face the truth?

**Plo-Koon (Ghost): **I don't know.

(Cut to Ahsoka arriving back at the house as the ship lands and Sugi steps out)

**Ahsoka: **Sugi you're back. At least you're alright.

**Sugi: **We aren't for long.

**Ahsoka: **What are you talking about?

**Sugi: **We fell into a trap. Now we're being pursued back here by the Empire.

**Ahsoka: **Then let's go.

(Suddenly Bane and Aurra step out their ship having landed already)

**Cad Bane: **I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere little lady.

**Ahsoka: **Bane. There's a face I didn't want to see again.

(She then looks over to Aurra)

**Ahsoka: **Don't think I forgot you either.

(Aurra looks on angry at Ahsoka)

**Cad Bane: **Now, now there's no need for this to come to violence. Come with us and we'll let your friends go.

**Ahsoka: **Never.

**Cad Bane: **Always the hard way never the easy way.

(Bane draws his blasters and fires at Ahsoka who blocks his attacks with her lightsabers. Aurra then fires on her but Sugi starts firing at Aurra who dodges and draws her own lightsaber and blocks her attacks with her lightsaber. She then jumps and kicks Sugi to the ground. She kicks her around but she manages to grab her leg and pull her to the ground knocking her down. She attempts to fire on Aurra who rolls away dodging the attacks and then gets up and escapes into Bane's ship blocking Sugi's blaster fire with her lightsaber. Bane then activates his grappling wire wrapping up Ahsoka as she quickly gets free. He then grabs her and shocks her into submission with his electrical gauntlets as she falls to the ground)

**Cad Bane: **You never learn do you?

**Ahsoka: **Actually I do.

(Bane turns around to see Sanjuro standing there)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Stand down bounty hunter.

**Cad Bane: **I have no time for this.

(Bane draws his blaster and fires but Sanjuro blocks it with his blue lightsaber. He then ignites an double-bladed green lightsaber and engages Bane who flies into the air and fires his flamethrower at Sanjuro who dodges. He then jumps into the air and punches him in the face as he grabs on to him and they both fall down on the ground together. He then force pushes Bane away, sending him flying into his ship and into a wall as he falls to the ground against the wall)

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Go.

**Ahsoka: **I will return. I promise.

**Kihach Sanjuro: **Remember the Force will be with you. All of you always.

(Ahsoka and Sugi enter the ship as it takes off into the air leaving the planet Bane's ship taking off as well following them. Cut to space as we see Ahsoka's ship ready to leave orbit)

**Ahsoka: **Make the jump to hyperspace now.

**Sugi: **Right.

(Ahsoka's ship takes off leaving the planet as Bane's ship flies off too and we cut to the inside of it)

**Cad Bane: **You got a signal?

(The computer beeps as Aurra locks onto the signal)

**Aurra: **Now I do. Wait I'm pick up something.

(Cut to Ahsoka's ship as we see the group discussing their next move)

**Ventress: **So what now?

**Ahsoka: **Sugi set course for Onderon.

**Sugi: **Why Onderon?

**Ahsoka: **We're going to visit an old ally. Perhaps he can help.

(Ahsoka's ship takes off for Onderon as we cut to Bane's ship as he was listening to the conversation thanks to a hidden radio in the tracker Todo planted)

**Cad Bane: **Set course for Onderon and tell Vader we've got his prize.

**Aurra: **Right.

(Bane smiles as his ship takes off following Ahsoka's. Cut to Onderon as we see Ahsoka's team arrive on the planet. The team step out of the ship as a squad of soldiers come out to greet them as their leader steps up. The team readies their weapons)

**Ahsoka: **Put down your weapons guys. They are friends we don't need to cause conflict.

(Everyone puts down their weapons)

**Saw: **Welcome to Onderon. I am Saw Gerrera, head of the Onderon military and personal body guard and advisor to Prime Minister Lux Bonteri.

**Ahsoka: **Hello. My team and I are on the run from the Empire and we are in need of help.

**Saw: **I'm sorry we are a peaceful planet and want no quarrel in the Empire's affairs.

**Ahsoka: **If I could just speak with your Prime Minister then?

(Someone else holding a cane enters)

**Lux: **Who's there Saw?

(Saw turns around sees Lux)

**Saw: **Sorry Lux we have visitors. Though they seem to be on the run from the Empire. I don't know if we can trust them.

**Lux: **It's alright let them in. They need our help so it's best we help them.

(Lux looks over to Ahsoka and smiles)

**Lux: **What have we here?

(Lux takes Ahsoka's hand and shakes it)

**Lux: **Prime Minister Lux Bonteri. Welcome to Onderon miss...?

(Lux takes Ahsoka's hand and kisses it)

**Ahsoka: **Ahsoka Tano.

(Lux steps back shocked to see Ahsoka again)

**Lux: **Ahsoka? It's been a long time.

**Ahsoka: **It's good to see you again Lux.

**Lux: **Come inside.

(Everyone enters the Onderon palace. We then cut to the inside as we see everyone talking)

**Ahsoka: **And that's our story.

**Lux: **You seem to have been on quite a journey then.

**Ahsoka: **So will you help us?

**Lux: **Anything for an old friend.

(Lux smiles at Ahsoka as she smiles back)

**Lux: **You are all welcome to stay here as long as you want. There's rooms for everyone. Saw show our guests to their rooms.

**Saw: **Right.

(Everyone walks off out of the main palace room. Just as Ahsoka is about to follow them Lux calls out to her)

**Lux: **Ahsoka. Would you like to take a walk?

**Ahsoka: **Sure.

(Lux takes Ahsoka's hand as they walk together around the palace and begin talking)

**Lux: **Once King Dendup passed on we decided to change the government. I was elected as Prime Minister.

**Ahsoka: **So what's with the cane?

**Lux: **Oh the king gave this to me as a gift once he passed on. So you're no longer a Jedi?

**Ahsoka: **Well that's how it was before I was being hunted by Vader. Now I've once again taken up the mantle of a Jedi and it's values.

**Lux: **I see. Would you like to return to my room?

**Ahsoka: **Sure.

(Ahsoka and Lux walk off together. We then cut to them in Lux's room as Ahsoka looks out the window)

**Ahsoka: **I never took into consideration how beautiful Onderon is. You have a wonderful planet Lux.

**Lux: **Thanks. It'd be even better if I had someone to share it with.

(Lux takes Ahsoka's hand as she looks down and then up)

**Ahsoka: **Lux you know I...

(Lux kisses Ahsoka as she then returns his kiss and then fall on his bed. Cut to later as Ahsoka wakes up in Lux's bed. She then gets up and sees Lux as he enters the room)

**Lux: **Good to see you awake.

**Ahsoka: **Likewise.

**Lux: **Come. I'm inviting you and your friends for dinner.

**Ahsoka: **Thanks.

**Lux: **It's no trouble at all.

(Lux and Ahsoka leave Lux's room. They arrive at the dining hall where the others are waiting for them. Lux then opens the door and we see Vader standing at the end of the table. Embo attempts to fire with his blaster rifle but Vader uses the Force to grab it, taking it away from him. Bane then steps up alongside Vader with Aurra. A squad of Storm Troopers then appear behind the others aiming their weapons at them as they turn around to see them)

**Lux: **I had no choice they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry.

(Ahsoka steps up towards Lux looking angry)

**Ahsoka: **You backstabbing, half-wit, scruffy-looking nerf herder!

(Ahsoka slaps Lux in the face)

**Darth Vader: **Take Tano and follow me. Take the rest to wherever you wish and execute them.

**Lux: **What?

(The troopers take everyone away as Vader speaks to Bane and Aurra)

**Darth Vader: **Bane shall stay with me. You go with the prisoners.

**Aurra: **At once my lord.

(Aurra leaves as Vader and Bane leave with Ahsoka, Lux following them)

**Lux: **You said you only wanted Ahsoka. Their death's weren't part of the deal.

**Darth Vader: **I am altering the deal pray that I don't alter it any further.

(Vader leaves with the captured Ahsoka as Lux is left alone. Saw then walks up behind him and punches him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground)

**Saw: **What were you thinking? Now look what you've done!

**Lux: **I thought I made I was making a right choice for our planet.

(Lux gets to his feet)

**Saw: **She's your friend and cares about you this is how you repay her?

**Lux: **I know. Follow her friends and save them. Take a squad with you.

**Saw: **Right.

(Saw walks off leaving Lux alone. Cut to Vader, Bane and a squad of Storm Troopers walking with the captured Ahsoka)

**Darth Vader: **Are you afraid Padawan?

**Ahsoka: **No. Fear is the path to the dark side. Only those who are weak embrace it.

**Darth Vader: **It is more powerful then you know.

**Ahsoka: **Well so am I.

(Ahsoka hits a trooper and breaks free of her cuffs. She use the force to grab her lightsabers from Vader's belt and jumps into the air cutting the heads off of troopers, killing them. She then quickly manages to cut down the rest of the troopers killing them. She then runs off escaping)

**Darth Vader: **Bring her back to me no matter the cost.

**Cad Bane: **With pleasure.

(Bane runs off in the direction Ahsoka went. Cut to a room where everyone is standing in a line ready to be executed by Storm Troopers in a firing line as Aurra looks on)

**Aurra: **If you have any last words make them quick.

(Everyone looks at each other giving a nod of respect)

**Sugi: **My final word is that you are a spineless coward! With no honour and sense of care for others. It's people like you are the reason why bounty hunters like my crew and I are given a bad name.

**Aurra: **Whatever kill them all.

(Cut to Ahsoka having escaped Bane she then sees Saw running off with a squad of Onderon guards and follows them. Cut back to the troops about to fire on everyone as Sarah closes her eyes not wanting to watch. Aurra comes over to her and touches her face wiping the tear from her face)

**Aurra: **Don't worry kid. It'll all be over soon.

(Suddenly some of the troopers are gunned by Onderon soldiers and Saw as Aurra turns to see them)

**Saw: **You were saying?

**Aurra: **Don't stand there you have weapons use them.

(The troopers shoot at Saw and his forces as they are quickly shot down while Saw frees everyone. Sarah kicks Aurra in the leg as Aurra angrily kicks her to the ground and aims her blaster at her)

**Aurra: **Lights out kid.

(Suddenly Ahsoka arrives with her lightsabers ignited as Aurra turns around to see her)

**Ahsoka: **Get away from her you bitch!

(Ahsoka force pushes Aurra as she is sent flying into a wall and falls to the ground against the wall unconscious)

**Ahsoka: **Are you on our side?

**Saw: **We never meant to betray you.

**Ahsoka: **Get them out of here.

(Saw and the others walk off leaving the room. Aurra quickly grabs Ahsoka from behind, choking her neck)

**Aurra: **To be honest I was hoping we'd meet again brat.

(Ahsoka manages to grab Aurra and floor her to the ground. She then quickly leaves the room and runs off, Aurra quickly getting up and pursuing her)

**Aurra: **You can run but can't hide brat!

(Aurra stops and fires at Ahsoka who blocks her attacks with her lightsabers. Aurra eventually activates her own lightsaber and attacks Ahsoka engaging her in a duel)

**Aurra: **I was once a Jedi like you that's why I have this. Still useful to me when I need it.

(Ahsoka and Aurra continue to duel. Ahsoka eventually manages to trip Aurra and kick her out a window. Ahsoka then jumps out the window and lands safely on the ground. Aurra quickly attacks her again being slightly bruised from the fall. The two continue to duel. Eventually Ahsoka is pressed against an active speeder, it's propeller being active. Ahsoka forces pushes Aurra away and manages to step away from the plane)

**Ahsoka: **Is that it?

**Aurra: **You're dead brat!

(Aurra runs at Ahsoka who jumps into the air out of the way landing behind Aurra in time for Aurra to get her arm caught in the propeller, causing it to be ripped off. She then slips falls back into it causing her to be decapitated by the plane killing her. Ahsoka looks down at her headless corpse)

**Ahsoka: **Reckless and impulsive. No wonder she didn't last as a Jedi.

(Ahsoka walks off. Cut back to Ahsoka's team as they arrive at their ship and fire at the troopers chasing them killing them. Bane then arrives and fires on them. Ganodi runs at him and blocks his attacks. She quickly cuts his blasters destroying them and force pushes him to the ground. He then tries to attack her but Petro jumps in and kicks Bane in the face knocking him to the ground. He gets up but Embo throws his hat him hitting him. The two then engage in hand to hand combat. Embo eventually punches him into Sugi who punches him in the face)

**Sugi: **Surrender.

(Suddenly Bane's ship arrives Todo piloting it)

**Cad Bane: **I'd love to stay but this job is no longer profitable.

(Bane quickly flies towards his ship as it opens up and he enters it. He then starts up the ship and prepares to fly off)

**Todo-360: **Where's Aurra?

**Cad Bane: **Don't know don't care. Let's just get out of here. If she's captured or dead that's her problem for not getting back here fast enough.

(Bane's ship flies off, leaving the planet as Ahsoka's team fires trying to stop it from escaping but fail to do so as Bane's ship escapes. Ahsoka then arrives)

**Sugi: **Ahsoka you're safe. Come on let's go.

**Ahsoka: **Stay here and wait for me. I'm gonna go back and confront Vader.

**Petro: **But he could kill you.

**Ahsoka: **I have to face him. Something is telling me I must. Don't worry I'll be back.

(Ahsoka walks off leaving everyone. She then enters the palace and enters a room where Vader awaits her as he ignites his lightsaber as she ignites hers)

**Darth Vader: **The force is with you. But you are a Jedi no more.

**Ahsoka: **Don't know if you heard but I'm still a Jedi. Like my master before me.

(Ahsoka attacks Vader as he blocks her attacks. He manages to shove her back but she attacks again and they duel. After awhile Vader manages to gain the upper hand and force push her through a door destroying it as she falls to the ground. She manages to get up and fights again but is slightly injured. Eventually they end up on a balcony as Ahsoka kicks Vader off the balcony but not before he force pulls her off the balcony with him as they both land safely continuing their duel in the plaza. While the two duel Lux sees them and runs over. Cut back to Vader who force pushes Ahsoka into the stairs of the palace and she falls to the ground as he walks over to her)

**Darth Vader: **I'm sorry it had to come to this.

(Vader raises his lightsaber and is about to strike her down but Lux comes in at the last second with his cane, revealed to double as a sword. Vader steps back as Lux raises his sword and blaster to fight)

**Lux: **If you wish to harm her you'll have to go through me.

**Darth Vader: **Do you really believe you can defeat a Sith Lord?

**Lux: **No. But I just do the best I can.

**Darth Vader: **Your bravery is admirable. But it makes you weak.

(Vader and Lux engage in a duel. Vader eventually manages to knock Lux's sword from his hand cutting it in two in the process. Lux then pulls out a second blaster and fires on him as Vader blocks his attacks. He eventually manages to destroy one of Lux's blasters and then force pulls the other from his hand and push Lux to the ground. Lux gets up but Vader force chokes him pulling him up from the ground. Vader looks over to Ahsoka who starts to move. He then turns his attention to Lux again and force pulls him towards him as Ahsoka gets up regaining herself. Vader force pulls Lux towards him and impales him on his lightsaber as Ahsoka looks on horrified)

**Ahsoka: **Lux.

(Vader pulls his lightsaber from Lux and deactivates it. He then force pushes him away as he lands on a lower platform as Ahsoka runs after him, Vader staying where he is and not pursuing her. She then lands on the lower platform and tends to the dying Lux)

**Lux (Dying): **Ahsoka... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so careless... and I'm sorry for what I have done. I really am a scruffy-looking nerf herder... one who was in love...

**Ahsoka: **No you're a hero and... I love you.

**Lux (Dying): **I... I know...

(Lux sighs his last breath as his head falls back on the ground and he dies from his wounds. Ahsoka closes her eyes in sadness as Vader steps up and looks down upon her)

**Darth Vader: **Remember. The first rule of the Jedi Order. There can be no attachments.

(Ahsoka turns around and looks over at Vader angry)

**Darth Vader: **You're emotions have betrayed you. My former apprentice.

(Vader jumps down and ignites his lightsaber as Ahsoka rises and ignites her lightsabers and attacks him as they engage in another duel as the dark side briefly possesses Ahsoka. Eventually Vader manages to knock her back and disarm her lightsaber from her left hand and cuts off her right forearm disarming that lightsaber as she screams in pain. He then levitates her into the air and throws her to the ground. He then levitates her into the air and tosses her into a wall. He then throws her into another wall before throwing her back down to the ground as she moves injured)

**Darth Vader: **This is your last chance to join me or I shall be forced to kill you which I prefer not to do.

**Ahsoka: **I'll never join you!

**Darth Vader: **If you only knew the power of the dark side. Master Plo and Captain Rex never told you what happened to your master.

**Ahsoka: **They told me enough! They told me you killed him.

**Darth Vader: **No. I am your master.

(Ahsoka looks shocked at what Vader has told her)

**Ahsoka: **No... That's not true! That's impossible!

**Darth Vader: **Search your feelings you know it to be true.

**Ahsoka: **No! No!

**Darth Vader: **Join me and I will complete your training and we can rule the galaxy as master and apprentice.

(Ahsoka looks up at him in sadness)

**Darth Vader: **What is your decision my Padawan?

(Ahsoka rises and uses her remaining hand to force push Vader into the wall knocking him down. She grabs her lightsabers and puts them back onto her belt and takes Lux's body and carries it over her shoulder and runs off as Vader rises but let's her escape. She then arrives at the landing point where the ship is waiting by as Sugi comes out to see her)

**Sugi: **Come on!

(Ahsoka enters the ship as it takes off leaving the planet. Cut to space as the ship jumps to hyperspace leaving the planet as Vader's ship also leaves, but doesn't pursue them. Cut back to the inside of Ahsoka's ship as she is laying on an operating table as her missing forearm is being replaced by a robotic one. She closes her eyes and speaks with Vader through the Force as we cut to Vader's ship. We see Vader looking out the window as he hears Ahsoka speaking to him)

**Ahsoka: **Master... why?

**Darth Vader: **You would not understand my apprentice. I didn't want it to come to this. But I am left with no choice. We shall meet again and when we do. What will you do?

(Cut back to Ahsoka's ship as she opens her eyes breaking her force link with Vader as she gets up and sees her robotic hand. She then gets off the table and looks over to the dead body of Lux with sadness. Cut to later on the ship as Ahsoka is standing in front of the dead bodies of Lux and Rex which are in coffins while everyone is standing in a line)

**Ahsoka: **We are gathered here today to pay final respects to our honoured dead. But it should be noted that this death takes place in the shadow of new life, the sunrise of a new world. A world that our beloved comrades gave their lives to protect and nourish. They did not feel their sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate their profound wisdom at these proceedings. Of my friends, I can only say this. Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, they were the most... noble.

**Sugi: **Honours, ...hup!

(Everyone stands up straight in a military fashion)

**Sugi: **Present arms!

(Everyone raises a weapon. Ahsoka then presses a button on the computer as the coffins are ejected out of the ship into deep space as Ahsoka looks on out the window as a single tear forms from her eye. Cut to later as she stares out the window and contemplates her thoughts in a voiceover narration)

**Ahsoka (Voiceover): **Everyone is still recovering from the battle but the physical pain isn't what still hurts them. It's the emotional. For me it's even worse. I have faced death before but not like this. I've cheated death. I've tricked my way out of death and patted myself on the back for my ingenuity. I know nothing. But there is one question that is still on my mind. Can I kill him?

(Sarah walks up towards Ahsoka and holds out her hand as Ahsoka smiles and holds it)

**Ahsoka (Voiceover): **One thing is for sure I'll never give up. I'll keep fighting always. It's what I told myself I'd do. I am Ahsoka Tano, leader of the Tano Alliance. A keeper of the peace. I am a Rebel. I am a hero. I am a Jedi.

(Ahsoka looks on with Sarah out the window into deep space as the scene fades out into the end credits. The end credits then end, ending the film)


End file.
